


S. cerevisiae Cell Cycle Revision Notes

by Genetics_Fan23



Category: The Cell Cycle
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genetics_Fan23/pseuds/Genetics_Fan23
Summary: “I often think, looking back on it, that we, along with most others in the field, had wasted far too many clean thoughts on enzymes that were extremely and necessarily dirty.”-Tim Hunt. ‘The Discovery of Cyclin (I)’. Cell, Vol. S116, S63–S64, January 23, 2004 Copyright 2004 by Cell Press.
Relationships: Cyclins/CDKs
Kudos: 3





	1. The G1/S Transition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Part II Genetics Department](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Part+II+Genetics+Department).

> @Genetics Aesthetics
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I tried to make it as biologically accurate as possible.

“I often think, looking back on it, that we, along with most others in the field, had wasted far too many clean thoughts on enzymes that were extremely and necessarily dirty.”  
-Tim Hunt. ‘The Discovery of Cyclin (I)’. Cell, Vol. S116, S63–S64, January 23, 2004 Copyright 2004 by Cell Press. 

\----------------------------

“Look,” Cdc28 began, “I think we should see other proteins. It’s time for the cell cycle to move on”. 

For a horrid, drawn-out second, Cln3 couldn’t quite believe her ears. “B-but…we’re MPF official!” She cried out desperately. “What about that time we activated SBF and MBF-mediated transcription together and set up a positive feedback loop for CLN1-2 expression? Didn’t that mean anything? That time I helped you phosphorylate Sic1 to target it for ubiquitin-dependent proteolysis by cdc34 and SCF…were you just using me to disinhibit Cdc28-Clb?” 

The CDK responded with total silence. With a gasp, Cln3 exclaimed; “It’s because they have more downstream phosphorylation sites than me, isn’t it?!” 

“You G1 cyclins are all the same.” He retorted angrily. "Maybe I want to bind to something that isn't functionally redundant for a change!” 

She didn’t know why she’d expected anything else. She’d heard stories of narcissistic CDKs before, always abandoning you for some newly synthesized, lower molecular weight B cyclin… 

Even so, she had always hoped that they might stay together, that the cell might enter quiescence and remain forever at G0… However, now that could never be. They had passed the restriction point. The cyclin had never been so degraded in her life…


	2. The Pre-Replication Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you crackheads like this.

The pre-replicative complex, as they termed their illicit activities, assembled only once per cell cycle, during early G1 phase.

The orgy always consisted of the same debaucherous individuals: First, the six ORCs would tenderly bind to the DNA’s sultrily open origin of replication, before recruiting Cdc6 and Cdh1. Then, the deliciously thick MCM double heterohexamer would be loaded by the complex in an ATP-dependent manner. There they would lie, in tantric bliss.

At last, the freshly released Cdc28-Clb5/6 complex arrived… DNA replication was on the verge of being initiated. The S-phase cyclin carefully guided it’s catalytic Cdk onto the double-stranded helix, roughly displacing the MCM proteins in the process, before finally triggering the origin firing.


End file.
